First Wish,First Kiss
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: Angelina trys to fathom Freds strange behaviour towards her since they found her parents dead in her house(it gets funny later on).And now, in their sixth year she will try nothing but figure her favorite Weasly out.But what if it's ....love?
1. Finding them

Fred sat down for Charms tentevly. He was looking at Angelina and wondering some thing inside his head. They had been friends for as long as he could remember, she always told him her secrets, all but one, one he wanted to hear so badly : Who she was in love with. Of couse, Fred could understand why she had been silent lately, hey he was there , but it still didn't explain her shunning him, oh no. The scene was all to vivid in his head.

_" Angelina, are you sure we should be bothering them? " Fred asked fidgeting._

_  
" Now Fred," Mrs. Weasly said " If she wants to visit her parents , then she should be able to. " Fred glanced nervously at Angelina. _

_" I know that mum I just have a bad feeling in my stomach. " Fred replied back. _

_" Oh don't worry , nothings wrong, believe me. " Angelina assured opening the front door to the Johnson's Household." Mom! Dad! I'm home! Mum?! Dad?!" Angelina panicked . She ran through all the rooms on the bottom floor , but no one was there." No! They'd leave a note if they were gone! Something isn't right. Fred, you take the up stairs, I'll look in the den, Mrs. Weasly, the library study. " Angelina raced down the stairs. Fred walked upstairs and began down the hall, looking in each room but finding nothing, until he came to Devonae , Angelina's big sister's room. _

_" Dear god Devi what have you done. " Fred stood frozen in front of the door. There on the floor was Mr. and Mrs. Johnson , no blood, no bruises, just .... dead. Devi looked horrified, and tried to hide her wand , which Fred spotted. " ANGELINA ! Their probably gone, don't worry." Fred shouted down the stairs. But Angelina came up, and up the next set of stairs. " Angelina No I don..." But next he heard her scream, an ear shattering scream. He ran to the room and lowered his head. _

_" What.." Angelina choked through her sobs " what have you done?! " Angelina began to fall to the floor but Fred caught her. Fred glared at Devonae. Three Ministry members appeared within half an hour. _

_" Give us your wand Ms. Devonae Johsnson. " one of them said. Reluctant , and shaking Devonae gave them her wand. Silently he muttered the Curse-Reveiler cpell and in whispy white letters ,four spells appeared, but at the top was ..... Averda Keverda. _

_" NO!" Angelina chakoed agian through her sobs, burrying herself into Fred's arms." Why?" she choked " Why did you .. you kill them? " Devonae looked at her sadly._

_" You wouldn't understand." she mumured as the Ministry members arrested her._

" Mr. Weasly? MR. Weasly!" Professor Flitwick yelled, Fred snapped back to normal.

" Yes, Professor? " Fred asked.

" What is the answer to the question I just asked?" Flitwick replied twirlling his wand in his fingers.

" Godric Gryffindor sir." Fred answered.

" Correct. See people? Mr. Weasly was 'listening.' Ten points to Gryffindor!" Fred looked down at his ' Talk-without-the-Teacher pad, the fallowing conversation took place:

AngelGirl( Angelina) : What was that? Did you guess or something?

FireWeasly (Fred): Why Angelina, what makes you accuse me of such a thing?

AngelGirl : Fred.

FireWeasly : Yeah I guessed smart-alac! So what's up?

AngelGirl: Could you come to the Quidditch pitch at Lunch ?

FireWeasly: Why?

AngelGirl : I want to tell you something.

FireWeasly: Like what?

AngelGirl: I .... Oh fine. Look I'm really sorry I've been a bit cross, and a bit silent lately. I don't want you to think that I'm avoiding you or anything, I've just been a bit upset.

FireWeasly: Don't apologize Angelina , you have a right to be the way you were.

AngelGirl: But I fell bad.

FireWeasly: Don't. And Angelina?

AngelGirl: Yes?

FireWeasly: Never mind.

Angelina was puzzled . She looked over at Fred and he mouthed " It's nothing!" Angelina rolled her eyes and sighed .

"Fred, " Angelina asked after Charms, while they were walking to lunch. " Was the reason you winged it on Flitwicks question, and the reason you apologized to me about my parents , because you remembered that day? " Fred stiffened up, hoping Angelina wouldn't notice , but she did. " Fred," she walked in front of his to make him stop. " I have known you for longer then I can remember, we're best friends yet you don't seem to want to tell me what is bothering you I .... I thought you trusted me. "

" But I do Angelina. " Fred said quickly.

" Then why won't you tell me what's bothering you? " she asked sternly . '_Because it involves you._' Fred thought.

A/N So? R&R!


	2. The Daily Prophitliterally

A/N Shozo! Wow, that's random. Anywho second chappie! You find out why Angie's sis killed their parents!

Angelina sat down at the Gryffindor Common room table, across from Fred who was working on his Charms essay. Angelina cleared her throught to get his attention. Fred looked up and hesitated.

" Uh, hi Angie , what's up?" Angelina smirked.

" Give it Fred. "

" Give what? "

" You know very well what. My copy of the Daily Profit!!!" Fred looked hesitated again, poking something down in his cloak.

" Honestly Angie I don't know WHAT your talking about. " Angelina cocked an eyebrow.

" C'mon Fred, it's not like there's anything _bad _in it. "

" Ooohh yes there is. " Fred automatically covered his mouth.

" So you DO have my copy! Fred give it here!"

" No."

" Why not? "

"Because."

" Because why?"

"Because."

" Because why?"

"Because."

" Because why?"

"Because."

" Because why?"

"Because."

" Because why?"

"Because."

" Because why?"

" Because it has an article about your sister in it and I didn't want you to get hurt ! That's why Angie! That's why!" Angelina blinked.

" About .... my _sister _." Angelina quivered. " Fred... please, give it to me." reluctently Fred handed Angelina the paper.

Girl kills Parents.... reason , she finally confessed......

Young Devi Johnson confessed today to exactly _why _she killed her parents, Marie and Daniel Johnson today. Ms. Johnson claims that the main reason she committed such a heinous act was out of fury. Her parents would not let her marry a young man, Jake Winslet of Australia , do to his bad back round.

" He's a nice person and they didn't even give him a bloody chance! I had to do something. I was furious!" however , Johnson does admit she did kill her parents, even though she knows what she is going to face. " Despite her honor in our society , I am afraid to say that Young Devi Johnson will be spending three years in Azkaban Prison. She has been tried with two accounts of man-slaughter in the first degree." said Fudge. " Her trial went smoothly. But there was one or two escape attempts. Luckily we caught her quickly." the minister says.

The report on young Devi has not only effected our Ministry , but many others . The heinous crime has been put to rest though. Young Angelina Johnson, Devi's sister will be spending her summer at Hogwarts, under the care of Albus Dumbledore. " I believe it is most tragic, what has happened. and I will try my best to cheer young Angelina up, giving here free access to anywhere in the castle but the third floor corridor, until the Stratus Fair rolls along, where she can go if she pleases." Dumbldore announced. Truly this act was odd and frightening to all . Young Johnson........

" Oh , my god. " Angelina dropped the paper.

" I'm sorry Angie, I tried to not , push it ." Fred looked worried.

" No, of, of course not, I .... " Angelina sat there, shocked.

" Angie. " Fred began in attempts to cheer her up. " Would you, would you like to go to Hogsmade with me this weekend? " Angalina looked up.

" Yes , Fred, I would like that. Very much. " Fred smiled. Angelina got up " Besides she said , walking up behind him. " we _did _go to the Yule ball together , what the harm in another date? " Then she bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. He sat there, frozen, in shock as she left.

A/N Short yeah, but I hafta go to bed. Bye-ee! And yes she is flirting with him.


End file.
